


Awake at 00:00 (Zero o'Clock)

by SugaKookieLance



Category: bts army, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaKookieLance/pseuds/SugaKookieLance
Summary: This is my book of BTS Oneshots!
Relationships: Bangtan Boys | BTS ARMY(s) & Bangtan Boys | BTS Ensemble





	Awake at 00:00 (Zero o'Clock)

If you have any form of one shot requests, feel free to send them in!

If you want to see a particular scenario, please be as detailed as possible.

If you want bts member x bts member, I will write it!

So long as it isn't rape, incest, or suicide, I will write it.


End file.
